


Chocolate

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, F/M, Fluff, Pain, Smut, Torture, Violence, non-recreational choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is saved, which is a good thing, and a useful thing, 'cause you could use some saving of your own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Request: anonymous>>>hey. could you write a samandriel/reader smut fic with a grace-kink? something slow where the reader refuses to call him alfie and samandriel has to save her life(up to you how) but gets hurt. thankyouu

“No, Dean, I most certainly won’t.”  
“Why not? Everybody else calls him that.”  
“Because it’s not his name. We just got him out of Crowley’s clutches, where he was tortured by indescribable methods, his own brother tried to kill him and we still don’t know why, don’t you think he’s been through enough? Samandriel is not that hard of a name to pronounce.” I insisted.  
“Whatever. I’ll still call him Alfie.”  
“That’s because you’re stubborn.”  
“No, you just have a talented tongue.” Dean said, winking conspiratorially.  
“And you can be such a lazy ass sometimes. Now, can you please finish bandaging my arm, I’d like to go check on him.”  
“Alright, alright.” Dean muttered.  
Curse him. The one time I didn’t begrudge him that he’d left me at the car, thus enabling me to push Samandriel out of the way when Cas had attempted to stab him (and having received a stab wound to the arm myself in the ensuing fight), he had to go and find another way to make me mad at him. He could really consider himself lucky that I loved him so much, in a my-friend-is-a-self-loathing-yet-lovable-idiot kind of way.  
“There.” he said when he was done with my arm. “You’ll live.”  
“Thanks.” I said rather dryly.  
I helped him clear up the first aid supplies and then went into the other room, where we had left an unconscious Samandriel to get some rest. He came back to just as I entered the room. Upon registering my presence, he shot up straight in the bed and stared at me with wide eyes.  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is F/N.” I said in a soft tone, carefully taking a step closer. “I’m a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester’s.”  
“You were there at… at the warehouse.”  
I nodded that I was.  
“You’re the one who pushed me out of Castiel’s reach.”  
“I did.”  
“You saved my life. Thank you.”  
“It was my pleasure, Samandriel.” I said, and he started at my words. “What?”  
“My name.”  
“What of it?”  
“You used my real name. most people just call me Alfie. They seem to think that my name is…”  
“Quite a mouthful?” I teased, and the weakened angel nodded. “Well, they are not exactly wrong. And Dean did just now try to get me to call you Alfie.”  
“Then why don’t you?” he asked.  
“I think it is a sign of respect to call someone by their actual name. May I sit?”  
He nodded, and I took a seat o the edge of the bed.  
“Tell me… How do you feel? Are you in pain?”  
“No. Not at the moment. But I will need time to heal. The damage they inflicted went beyond the physical.”  
“How long?”  
“A few days? Maybe a week or two.”  
“That’s okay. take all the time you need. And if you need anything else, just let me know.”  
He nodded again, and I got up to give him some space. I didn’t get very far.  
“F/N?” he asked, reaching for my hand to hold me back.  
“Yes?”  
“Would… would you stay here with me? Talk to me? I’d rather not think about… Crowley.”  
“Of course. Scoot over.” I replied, my heart melting at the haunted look on his face and his shaking voice.  
He moved to the side a bit and I sat next to him, both of us leaning back against the wall. All the while, he kept holding on to my hand.  
  
They boys had soon found a case, thus leaving me at the cabin with Samandriel. That was, of course, after Dean had walked into the room that night and found me fast asleep with my head resting on Samandriel’s shoulder. He’d never let me live that one down, that much I knew.  
In the time it took for Samandriel to heal, and to “recharge” his angel-mojo, we talked a lot, got to know each other. And in the process, I found myself falling for him, stupid as I knew it was. But he really was adorable. And it wasn’t just that he had a cute vessel (the original occupant of which, as he had sadly told me one night, was gone, not having been strong enough to withstand the torture his body was subjected to), but also just him, in general. He was kind. Sweet. Curious about the people around him. Everything I was willing to reveal about myself, he wanted to know.  
Of course, in those close quarters, it was only a matter of time until something… awkward… happened. Samandriel had been in the kitchen area, washing our dishes the human way, instead of just zapping them clean (he had started to take meals with me, although he did not need the sustenance), and I had gone to the other room to change out of my sloppy outfit and into something more presentable, since a supply run was in order. To be honest, I was craving chocolate, and we had none. Anyway, Samandriel had not quite grasped the concept of closed doors yet and just walked in, naturally in the exact moment when I was just standing there in my bra and panties, wondering where the hell I had put my jeans. In my surprise, I toppled over and landed flat on the floor, coincidentally finding my jeans under the bed, while Samandriel stumbled back out of the room, his face a bright crimson, and the door fell shut. Alone again, I rolled over onto my back and began to laugh like a maniac despite my embarrassment.  
Once I had sufficiently calmed down, I got dressed and grabbed my bag to head out. Samandriel was sitting on the sofa, staring at his hands in his lap, and I ruffled his hair with a chuckle when I walked by.  
“I’ll be back in about an hour.” I told him as I left the cabin.  
  
I returned, not only with way more chocolate than was strictly necessary (as usual), but also with a few other items that were needed, and a newspaper. I liked physical copies, although the web did of course provide a wider range of possibilities to find cases. Maybe there was something in the area. One never knew.  
Samandriel was still where I had left him, and in the exact same position. He did not look up at me when I greeted him, either. With a frown, I dropped my bag off on the table, digging out a bar of my favorite chocolate, and flopped down next to him.  
“What’s up?” I asked innocently.  
“Nothing.” he replied, his gaze remaining fixed on his hands.  
I sighed deeply.  
“Samandriel, please tell me what’s wrong.”  
Slowly, his eyes rose to meet mine.  
“Are you mad at me?” he asked meekly.  
“What? No! Why would I be?”  
I was astonished and clueless, even more so when pink dusted his cheeks.  
“Because of what happened… before you…”  
“Before I left?” I asked, and he nodded, looking down again. “Do you think I’m mad at you because you walked in on me being half naked?” Another nod. “Samandriel, please be so good as to look at me.”  
His eyes lifted again, and his blush intensified. I took the liberty of resting a hand against the side of his face.  
“I’m not mad at you.” I assured him gently. “Didn’t you hear me laugh? I thought it was kind of… cute, actually. the way you reacted and all that. But for the next time, just knock before you enter a room you know is occupied, and wait for an answer, okay?”  
“I understand.” he said with a small smile.  
“Good.” I said, letting my hand fall to my side. “Now, let, me ask you something. Have you ever tried chocolate before? No? Would you like to?”  
  
As it turned out, Samandriel loved chocolate. We sat there for a long time that evening, eating away at the bar until it was wholly annihilated, and just talked. When I had mentioned I was looking for a case, he had revealed that he would like to stay with me, and maybe learn to hunt, if I would teach him.  
I agreed eagerly, not wanting him to leave anyway. However, as it just so happened, there was indeed a case in the area. Something that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later, so we agreed I’d handle this one alone before beginning to show him the tools of the trade.  
  
“Fucking hell…” I muttered when I was smashed onto my back for what felt like the millionth time. There were way too many abandoned houses in this country, and this particular one was where a monster of a species I had never seen before had decided to hide. I knew it wasn’t exactly a good idea to go in without knowing what I was up against, or how to kill it, but the thing had been dropping bodies for too long already, and if in doubt, chopping off heads was usually a good place to start.  
So here I was, Machete still in hand, scrambling back to my feet, but the thing was faster than I’d expected, and had me pinned to a wall in no time, one of its almost claw-like hands tightening around my throat. Its skin was pale white and shimmered like an opal, or mother of pearl. This close, I could see it wasn’t just skin, but very small scales. Troublingly sharp teeth were revealed when it snarled at me, and as my vision began to fade, I thought of Samandriel and all the things I had begun to feel for him, but never got around to exploring.  
“F/N? I felt your distress and wanted to make sure you were-“ Samandriel, who had appeared behind the creature holding me was cut off when a second one suddenly burst into the room behind him.  
Only now did he seem to realize what was happening, and quickly found himself engaged in a bare-handed fight with number two. The angel seemed to gain the upper hand, something my opponent did not approve of, considering how he dropped me to the floor and attacked Samandriel as well. He held his own at first, but was slowly losing ground, so I forced myself to my feet as quickly as I could and, retrieving my blade, swung it first at one, and then at the other monster’s neck, catching them off guard as I cut off their heads. I was breathing heavily, and so was Samandriel, as we looked at each other.  
“Are you injured?” he asked.  
“No. I’m fine.” I replied, ignoring the ache in my throat, before I let my Machete fall to the floor again and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you-” a yelp of pain interrupted me and I took a shocked step back, my wide-eyed gaze assisting me in noticing the blood on my hands.  
Samandriel attempted to shrink away from my scrutiny, but I quickly stepped around him and found several sets of claw-marks on his back, some of them criss-crossing between his shoulder blades. I sucked in a sharp breath and reached out, but retracted my hand again before it made contact. I didn’t want to cause him any further pain.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“Yes it is. If I could’ve handled this by myself-“  
He turned to face me again, a flicker of pain and anger in his eyes.  
“I’d rather face these injuries than see you harmed and know I could have prevented it.”  
Hard as I tried, I could not stop my eyes from welling up. Blinking the tears back, I reached for his hand.  
“You can heal those, right?” I asked softly.  
“Yes. By tomorrow, they will be gone.”  
“Why tomorrow?”  
“They’re too close to my wings, which have also sustained some damage, albeit minimal. It’s a little…”  
“Delicate?” I offered when he drifted off, receiving a nod from the angel. “Then I guess I’d better clean those up for you.”  
  
Back at the cabin, I was sitting cross-legged on the bed behind Samandriel, just finishing my task of cleaning the last of the claw-marks. I’d been very careful, but to my great displeasure he had still hissed in pain a few times. Yet, even now I could already see with my naked eyes how they were healing.  
What I could not do, on the other hand, was refrain from admiring the way his fine, slender, yet graceful stature was plain to see beneath the wounds.  
“F/N?”  
On an impulse, I leaned in and pressed a careful kiss to his skin, just at the base of his neck. He gasped, and I pulled away, regretting my rash action already. Then I felt a strange kind of warmth washing over me, and a sensation as if hands were caressing my body.  
“Are you doing this?” I breathed.  
He turned abruptly, looking embarrassed.  
“You felt that?” I nodded. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… My grace must’ve just reached out for you. Responded to my craving to-“ he cut himself off, hit by wide-eyed realization of what he was about to say.  
His eyes widened even more when my lips met his.  
“Do it again.” was my low request. “Touch me. Let your grace reach out. Kiss me. Please.”  
He did not respond right away, and when he did, he seemed surprised and reluctant.  
“Are you sure?”  
“What?” I chuckled. “Is it really so strange to you that someone could like you enough to not want to torture you? That someone could want your touch?”  
“If you’re that person…”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are a fighter. Strong. Independent. Surely you have better options than me to choose from.”  
“I don’t think so.” I said, and he frowned. “I mean, if I wanted to, I wouldn’t lack alternatives, sure, but I don’t care for alternatives. I care for you. I’d choose you, if you were to let me.”  
I hadn’t meant to say all that, true as it may be. Overwhelming him with the realization that I had feelings for him had not been on my to-do list for today. Either way, he seemed to be fine, although he remained quiet for some time after I stopped speaking. He appeared to be watching me, anticipating my reaction to something he had not yet said or done.  
When I felt it again, the same warmth, the same soft touches as before, I knew what he had been waiting for. My eyes fell shut, and my lips parted with a sigh. The not-quite-touches wandered all over my body, and I lost myself in them to the point where I fell back against the covers to just… feel. Until a fine pressure wandered up the insides of my thighs, and my eyes shot open again. Samandriel had not moved an inch.  
“Wait.” I gasped.  
He flinched as if I had struck him.  
“I was too forward, was I not? I’m sorry.”  
“Samandriel.” I sighed. “Come closer, please.”  
He moved towards me, but I still beckoned him nearer. When the space between us was small enough to do so, I reached for his collar and pulled him down to me until our lips met. After they widened for a moment, his eyes fluttered shut and he sank into the kiss. It was a long time before I was wiling to break the connection. I followed him as he sat back up, looking slightly baffled, and brushed my fingers through his hair.  
“You were not too forward. I only stopped you because I want… How shall I put this? I want to feel all of you, not only your grace.”  
“Why?” he asked, dumbfounded.  
“Read my mind if you can’t guess the reason.” I encouraged him.  
For just a moment, his brow was furrowed in concentration, and then he was kissing me again.  
His body following every movement of my own, I fell back into the covers again. The feeling his grace gave me returned, now joined by his hands exploring my upper body. My shirt had ridden up a little, and he touched the skin beneath it so tenderly, it took my breath away.  
Our kiss remained unbroken until a sudden thought came to me without invitation.  
“Samandriel…” I said, my voice so very close to a moan. “…maybe we shouldn’t do this right now. Your back… your wings…”  
“I’ll be fine. If you want this… I certainly do.”  
For lack of an answer, I tangled one hand in his hair to connect our lips once more, the other, placed on the unscathed small of his back, pulling his body ever closer to mine. As his hand resumed its task of pushing up my top his grace was already caressing my breasts, as if with the softest touch of a hand.  
My impatience suddenly got the better of me, and I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it into a corner where it was soon enough joined by my bra. As much as I enjoyed the sweetness and tenderness, the reverence even, with which he touched me, my desire would not be quenched at that moment by anything but the feeling of his skin against mine, so I proceeded to strip him, as well as myself, of our trousers and underwear, socks having long since been kicked off, and we were both bare before the other.  
Lying back once more, with Samandriel hovering above me, I felt his desire plainly against my center, while the touch of his grace burned through me, shielding my body against the cool air of the room, as well as providing me with some of the pleasure I craved.  
One arm holding him up above me, the other hand at my waist, one of my own covering it, he looked at me, the devotion I was sure must be shining from my eyes reflected in his, silently asking my consent one more time, and I gave a silent nod, our lips sealing together as he finally sank into me.  
He gave me a moment, only beginning to move when I raised my hips towards his a little. We were both in a strange kind of trance, aware of nothing but each other, sighs, moans and gasps hanging heavy in the air. When I hooked one leg around his middle, every movement, each stroke, hit my sweet spot, the pressure of his grace slowly focusing on the pearl central to my need as his thrusts quickened. Even in my hazy state of mind, I was still conscious of his injuries, my free hand thus clutching his upper arm, instead of scraping down his back as I otherwise might have done.  
My release was fast approaching, and by the way his thrusts began to loose precision I could tell that his was, too. We’d been kissing again and again, but as the knot holding us back snapped and our respective orgasms flooded us with bliss, our lips separated and he leaned his forehead against mine instead.  
When the tremors of our bodies began to subside, he pulled away slowly, coming to rest on his side next to me. The feeling of his grace touching me trickled away and I turned to face him. He reached out to stroke his thumb over my cheek, a hint of wonder in his gaze. Forcing my heavy lids to remain open for a bit longer, I pecked his lips and reached for the duvet to cover our exposed bodies, cuddling up to him.


	2. Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters offer you and Samandriel to move into the bunker. Dean is being childish. Not much is really happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't request this, but I certainly would not say no to more of this one. I can only imagine the teasing Dean alone would say once he finds out. :-D" ~Pharm

“Oh, Darling!” I sang as I entered the cabin.

I had gone on a food run since I knew the Winchesters would be hungry when they arrived. They had called me a few days ago and asked for a meet-up, suggesting Bobby’s old cabin, since it was halfway between their location – which they refused to reveal at the time, and over the phone – and the seedy motel Samandriel and myself had been at. The fact that he was still with me had not come up during the call, and neither had my having fallen in love with him. I figured the latter was probably best broken to them slowly. But they weren’t here yet, so I decided that until they arrived, I would be as sappily in love as I possibly could.

Samandriel cleared his throat before speaking.

“F/N, we’re not…”

“We’re not what, lo-“ I stopped short after turning around.

There on the sat-through old sofa were Dean, doubled over in not quite suppressed laughter, and Sam, shaking his bright red head and giving me and apologetic look. They must’ve parked behind the cabin, or I would have seen the Impala.

“Shit.

So much for breaking it to them slowly.

 

“Damn it, Dean, can you at least pretend to be an adult for just one minute?” Sam hissed towards his brother.

About a quarter of an hour had passed, and Dean was still laughing. I was in the kitchen-area, mostly to hide from them until the color of my face returned to normal, and Samandriel stood awkwardly to the side, watching me with a hint of a question in his eyes.

Another five minutes later, Dean had finally calmed down enough for one to have a decent conversation with him. Samandriel and I brought over two chairs so we could all huddle together, and I looked at the boys expectantly.

"So, what is it you want to tell us?" I asked, stressing the 'us' to clarify that what I had with Samandriel was not a matter to be joked about, not that I had much confidence in Dean's maturity.

"Well..." Sam began, eyeing his brother for any signs of renewed amusement. "…we’ve found this place... this... bunker... and we've sort of made it our home base, and we were..." he drifted off, and Dean jumped in instead.

"We wanted to offer you a room. We all know life on the road isn't easy, and this is a place to come back to. We could all hunt together, or you could come and go as you please. Really, it's up to you. We just wanted to give you the option."

"Woah." was all I could say as I gave Samandriel a glance, who shrugged.

"Lover Boy is invited too, obviously." Dean added.

The remark earned him a smack on the back of the head from his brother and a death glare from me. He flinched at both, but said nothing. He knew what he'd done.

"First of all-" I sighed then. "-thank you for the offer. Second. I'll need more info than that. I assume you didn't just stumble over a - What did you call it, Sam? A bunker? - by coincidence. How'd you find it? What's it look like? Where is it? Who built it?"

 

“What is it with Winchester men and time travel?” I asked when they ended, rolling my eyes.

It had taken about twenty minutes between the two of them to walk Samandriel and me through the story of their time-travelling grandpa, Henry, a Knight of Hell named Abbadon, and the Men of Letters, who had built the bunker.

“Can’t any of you just stay in your own time and be done with it?”

“Hey, whatever is necessary to do the job, right? It’s not exactly time travel, but you landed a few good hits on Cas and almost got yourself stabbed in order to save little Cupid here, didn’t you?”

“I’m not a Cupid.” Samandriel pointed out.

“He knows that.”

“Then why would he-“

“Because, more often than not, Dean Winchester tends to behave like a three year old.”

I sighed heavily, Sam and Dean looking at me expectantly, and Samandriel said nothing more.

“Guy, I… that place sounds great, but I – we – need to think this through. I think I’d like to sleep on it. Can we talk about it tomorrow?”

“Sure. We’ll give you some space. You two were her first, and there’s a motel not too far out, we’ll get a room there for the night.” Sam nodded, shutting down his big brother’s protests with a punch to the arm before he could voice them.

“Are you sure?”

“We insist.”

“Alright. But stay for dinner. I didn’t get all that food just for the two of us.”

 

They had agreed to my suggestion, and after a quickly prepared meal, they headed out.

“Night, boys!” I called after them from the door. “See you tomorrow! Oh, and Dean?”

“Yeah?” he stopped, just about to get in the car, and looked at me.

“Cut it out. You know what I mean.”

The smirk he gave me before driving off had me abandoning all hope.

When I went back inside to help Samandriel put the dishes together, he swooped in from the side and kissed my cheek.

“Let’s do this tomorrow. Or better…”

I did not even have time to think before the plates and cutlery were clean and – no doubt – tucked away neatly in cupboard and drawer respectively. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his middle, my head resting against his chest, and he embraced me as well.

“You’re tired?”

“Mhm…”

A moment later, we were in bed, each dressed in our usual nightwear. Just because my angelic boyfriend didn’t sleep did not mean he never stayed with me while I rested.

“What do you think?” I asked quietly, molding my body to his.

“About what the Winchesters said?”

“Hm.”

“It’s your decision. They invited you to stay with them, not me.”

“They extended the offer to you. And if they hadn’t, I would have told them you come with the package. That I would either bring you along, or not stay with them at all.” I said, poking at his chest for emphasis.

“Sounds to me like you’ve already made up your mind.”

“Would it bother you to have them around most of the time?”

I hoped it wouldn’t, of course. The Winchesters were good men, and I loved them. It would be nice to have a place to come home to, where we could be with people we appreciated, and who appreciated us.

“No.” he smiled.

“So, if I tell them yes tomorrow, you’d be okay with that?”

“Of course. I don’t mind where I am, as long as I am there with you.”

“You can be incredibly sappy sometimes, you know that?” I asked, looking into his eyes, fascinated by their many hues of blue yet again.

“Apologies. I did not mean to be overly-“

“And still so insecure.” I interrupted, cuddling up even closer to him, laying my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. “That’s only two of the many-“ Here I cut myself off with a long yawn, the steady thumping beneath my ear quickly lulling me to sleep. “-of the many reasons why I love you.”

Too far gone, almost slipping into Dreamland already, I did not hear how his breath caught a little, did not feel his arms tighten around me, or how he pressed a kiss to my hair with a smile on his lips, murmuring a few words in Enochian.

 

“That’s all?” Dean asked, surprised, as we walked up to him a few days later, each of us carrying two large duffel bags containing most of our belongings.

“Yeah, Dean. Life on the road. I’m sure you remember. Don’t have much space if you’re living out of the trunk of your car.”

“Sure I remember. I was kidding. Come on, lovebirds.”

I clenched my teeth at the nickname, but let it slide and we followed him anyway.

After we had agreed to stay with Sam and Dean, they had given us specific details as to the location of their secret lair, and we had made a few stops along the way to Kansas, picking up some bits and pieces. Basically, I had gone on a long overdue shopping spree. It made sense to extend one’s wardrobe if, for the first time in years, one was going to have one. I had grown tired of wearing the same ten tops and two pairs of jeans over and over. And Samandriel – well, as much as I liked him in his Wiener Hut uniform, he had even less cloths than me besides it. Also, I thought I deserved a cuddly blanket and a new set of jammies.

“Besides, Dean, my grand piano is currently in storage.” I joked.

Sort of. Like a lot of hunters, I did have stuff in storage in a few places. But none of it was a grand piano. A cursed tuba I had not yet managed to destroy was as close as I got to that.

Dean chuckled, leading us to a metal door he opened with a rather funny-looking key.

“Welcome to the Men of Letters bunker.” He boomed, waving us in with a wide gesture.

Sam waited to greet us at the bottom of the metal staircase, which I only descended very slowly, a little in awe at what this place truly looked like. Dropping my bags, I returned the younger Winchester’s hug, staring at the large table over his shoulder, its top a giant map.

“I’ll take these.” Sam insisted when I stooped to pick my duffels back up. “Samandriel.” He nodded in greeting. “Come on you two. We have a room we think you’ll like. It’s not too close to Dean’s or mine, so you’ll have some privacy. It’s also a little bigger than the others.”

“Thank you. Both of you.”

 

The boys had left us alone in our new room to get some rest if we wanted, but I wasn’t really that tired. I did take a shower, though, while Samandriel began unpacking our belongings, and we rejoined the Winchesters in what they had introduced to us as the library on our way into the depths of this place.

“You sure weren’t lying about the water pressure.” I commented when we sat down close to them.

Sam just smiled, but Dean just had to open his big mouth.

“Yeah, and another great thing is that the showers are big enough for two.” he said with an eyebrow-wiggle.

“I thought I told you to cut it.” I snapped at him with a scowl.

“I’m very sure I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Uh-huh. You’ve been warned.”

For a little while, we discussed the history of the Men of Letters (I wanted to know more about that apparently rather formidable group), until my stomach began to growl.

“Hungry?” Samandriel asked me gently, and received a nod.

“Guys, any good Chinese food around here?” I asked, at which Sam and Dean exchanged glances, then proceeding to nod. “Good. Come on, let’s go. We’ll have to take your car, but food is my treat. Don’t even think about protesting. And after, we’ll hit a decent bar.”

 

The morning found me well rested and not at all hung over, even though I had more than just a few beers and even shots with the boys last night. Feeling Samandriel’s warm arms around me, I hummed, content, before murmuring a low accusation.

“You healed me.”

“M… Maybe.” he admitted.

“Why? It would’ve been just a headache.”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain. No matter of what sort it is.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Not too sweet, I hope?”

With a soft laugh on my lips, I reluctantly rolled away from him and stretched my still sleepy limbs.

“You could never be too sweet for me.”

 

“You found a case?”

The brothers nodded, interrupting their intense discussion when Samandriel and I entered the kitchen.

“Alright, what are we looking at?”

“Just a salt’n’burn, it would seem.” Sam informed me. “Dean and I can handle it.”

“We can help.”

“We know that. But really, it’s no need. It’s an easy one, and not too far. We’ll be back in a few days. You two can get settled in the meantime.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Turns out, they were not even going to stay long enough for breakfast, meaning to grab a bite on the road instead. We followed them to the garage and said a quick good bye. Then Dean handed Sam his car keys, much to everyone’s surprise.

“You go and take the wheel first, Sammy. I didn’t sleep all that well. Kept hearing things go bump in the night.” he said with a fat grin in our direction.

“Dean!” I gasped, and his brother shot him a warning glare.

Not wanting to lecture him in front of Sam, I force a tight smile, and heard Sam quietly warn Dean as they got into the car.

“Dude, you’re gonna regret this.”

 

“F/N?”

“Yes?”

I turned to face my angel, giving up on deciding what to have for breakfast for the time being. We had returned to the kitchen after seeing the brothers off.

“I meant to tell you something.”

“Go ahead, then.” I smiled, sitting down next to him.

“The night the Winchesters asked you… us… if we wanted to stay here… that was the first time you told me you loved me. Out loud, at least.”

“Was it?” I asked, and Samandriel nodded.

I was surprised by this. I had never really paid much attention to it, to whether or not I had used those three words before.

“And, while I told you the same before, it was never in a language you have mastered.”

“So that’s what you were always saying in Enochian?”

He nodded.

“F/N?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

My still lingering smile widened, turning into a full-blown grin, and I leaned to kiss him fiercely.

 

The boys had been gone for two days when I came up with a plan. Deans teasing and his constant jabs regarding my relationship with Samandriel were grinding my gears, and I was pretty sure that idea of mine was going to put an end to it.

I got off the phone with Sam, who had told me they’d be home in another two days, and after having heard Dean singing in the background, something along the lines of ‘F/N and an angel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G’, I was going to set my plan in motion as soon as possible. But first things first.

“Come with me?” I asked Samandriel, taking his hand as I rose from my chair.

He followed me without protest, merely a hint of a question in his gaze while I dragged him through the bunker’s halls. We’d been doing some research, unrelated to the boys case, brushing up on information we had previously been unaware of in the Men of Letters’ files, and the whole time, Samandriel had looked so incredibly delicious, his brow furrowed in concentration, hand brushing through his hair every now and then, that I had slowly but surely lost the ability to focus.

Pushing the bedroom door shut behind us, I also pulled him towards me until our lips met, gradually backing up towards the bed as soon as he had grasped my intentions. He was all for it, returning the kiss with a kind of intensity that was unique to him, and clothes were quickly being shed, leaving us in only our underwear as we fell back onto the memory foam mattress.

We shared hot kisses, breathed the same air, so close, my hands trailing over Samandriel’s body as he held himself up above me. Until I felt the warmth of his grace wrap around my wrists and they were forced to rest on the pillows, above my head.

This was something we had quickly discovered we both liked. Since the Winchesters and me, in answering Cas’ call for help, had freed Samandriel from Crowley’s clutches he had gotten much bolder. In the bedroom, at least. Around other people, he remained guarded, but when it was just the two of us… We took turns, really, and apparently tonight wasn’t going to be mine.

He straddle my hips, sitting back to look down at me with hunger in his blue eyes. He’d learned my body and its needs so intimately and in such detail during our time together, yet still regarded me as if with new eyes whenever we got together like this.

I gave him a smile, my own eyes delivering the unspoken invitation for him to do with me as he pleased. With a low groan he bent down again, his lips capturing mine and his hands travelling up from my hips to cup my breasts, caressing, teasing my nipples. I reveled in the feeling, but ached for more. My hands free from their invisible binds again, I let my nails scrape down his back, angry welts of bright red appearing in their wake, until I reached the waistband of his underwear, pushing it down, just as he moved to dispose of my panties as well.

It had been a little while since we’d had sex, so we were both a bit impatient, and I had no objection whatsoever when he began to push into me as soon as we were both nude. The slow, languid strokes he began with made me shiver, my body arching into him, all the more when he left tender kisses down my neck and chest until he reached one of my nipples, laving his tongue over it, grazing the tender bud with is teeth, one hand coming to worship the otherwise neglected half of my chest.

“Samandriel!” I moaned without restraint.

At the sound, the rhythm of his hips changed to a faster, more urgent one and I adjusted my own answering moves. It was a well-known symphony, and he was all too aware of how to coerce the tunes he wished to hear from my body.

I brought his lips up to mine for a kiss, and for an infinite number of panted “I love yous”. Now that we had both said it out loud, it seemed impossible for us not to say it at every available opportunity.

Before long, we both reached the peak, finding an anchor in each other to keep from loosing all sense as our bodies succumbed to the furthest heights of passion.

 

There was a little alcove at the very front of the library, closest to the map room, with a rather comfortable sofa. This spot was where the Winchesters found us on their return the next day. I sat sideways, my legs across Samandriel’s lap, his arm around me, a blanket covering us from our waists down, each reading a book of our own.

Dean groaned dramatically when he saw us, but Sam just smiled.

“I see you made yourselves at home.” he said.

“Indeed.” I replied, turning away for a yawn. “We are now intimately familiar with the place.”

The boys nodded, and Dean announced he’d go to bed. Sam stayed for a bit of small talk, but I was distracted, a smirk on my lips, eagerly awaiting Dean’s return.

“You like the book?” Sam asked Samandriel, gesturing to the novel in his hands.

“Oh, yes.” the angel nodded. “It is quite compel-“

“F/N, where are my sheets?!?!” Dean demanded, storming back into the room.

“In the washing machine.”

“Why would you-“

“To be helpful, of course. Sam’s sheets have been washed, dried, and returned to their place as well. Consider it a small token of gratitude for letting us stay here.” I said, then kissing Samandriel’s neck.

Dean’s eyes narrowed at my claim, then flitted between me and Samandriel a few times.

“Oh, no! Oh, no you didn’t!!!” he said, a horrified shudder running through him. “Excuse me, I have to go burn my mattress.”

Sam, who had been following his brother’s train of thought, turned to look at us with wide eyes.

“Did you actually-“ he hesitated, and I cocked an eyebrow, while Samandriel just watched in confusion. “You didn’t really… have sex in Dean’s bed, did you?”

I left a few moments of silence for him to ponder the notion before I spoke.

“No. We’ve got a perfectly good memory foam mattress of our own. I just want him to think we did. For a while, at least. To teach him a little lesson about teasing.”

“You’re positively wicked sometimes, you know that?”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate, hack away at your keyboard (figuratively) and let me know what you think!


End file.
